


It's Nothing Personal

by godandanime1104



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godandanime1104/pseuds/godandanime1104
Summary: “Techno, we had a deal.” Dream’s voice was even, never a good sign if you knew you’d done something not to his liking. “You owed me.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	1. One Shot

Techno watched as Dream stared at them through the bars of the trap he laid, mask smiling mockingly at them. Tommy was still by his side, half hidden and breath coming quicker than before. Techno grit his teeth at his lack of judgment, angry he’d let them both walk into this so easily.

“Techno, we had a deal.” Dream’s voice was even, never a good sign if you knew you’d done something not to his liking. “You owed me.”

“I don’t like being told what to do.” Techno replied just as evenly, examining the bars and the walls around them for any sign of escape.

“Tommy is nothing to you.” Dream’s voice sent shivers down Tommy’s spine, and he took half a step backwards. “He stole from you and dragged you into a war. He had you help him start a government, Techno. Don’t tell me you’re honestly siding with him.”

“Tommy isn’t the one putting me in a trap under my own house.” Techno refocused his eyes on Dream, fingers twitching for a weapon.

“You’re right.” Dream agreed. “In that case, I’ll make you another deal.”

“We’re not interested, Dream!” Tommy yelped, finding his footing again. Techno lifted his chin a fraction of an inch.

It was true, at least to an extent, that Techno wasn’t interested. This was a false God’s vendetta against a child, and Techno wanted no part in him getting his way.

”I want you to do something for me. If you do, I’ll release you. You’ll be free to live out your days here, or destroying cities, whatever.” Dream waved his hand theatrically, and leaned to press a button.

Two bars slid down, not enough to let them escape, but enough for Dream to put something down and kick it through. They slid back into place as Techno investigated the gift, a brand new crossbow. It had one arrow locked in, ready to be used. Tommy’s face fell into a despair filled look.

“Techno, I want you to kill Tommy, and I want you to do it now.” Dream was utterly calm, not an ounce of emotion seeping into the air. It felt wrong in Techno’s stomach to hold this weapon when the intention behind it was Dream’s and not his own. “That’s a small price to pay for your freedom. A little revenge too.”

“Techno-“ Tommy whispered, barely loud enough to be heard, and stared wide eyed at him in fear. “Please don’t-“

“I just wanted to retire, Dream.” Techno sighed, lifting it to point at their captor. It wouldn’t do any good, but at least he’d get the message.

“Disappointing.” Dream huffed, leaning his weight onto one leg, and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out another button and placed it, pressing it easily.

“What are you-“ Tommy started, but stopped when Techno nudged him the slightest bit in warning.

“I prepared for this, of course. Like you’d ever give into my demands easily.” Dream moved out of view momentarily. “I didn’t want to, but you’ve given me no choice.”

Dream was back, hands tight in the fabric of his third captive. He shoved them to the ground, and Techno’s fingers tightened on the wood and trigger. Philza looked up at him from the floor, half leaning onto the bars.

“Phil-“ Tommy reached for him, but Techno’s hand in his shirt yanked him backwards away from Dream’s reach. This wasn’t good at all, and having Tommy that close to their adversary would only make it worse.

"Dream, you’re threatening me with Philza?” Techno asked, wanting to be clear. Dream drew his sword and placed it against Phil’s neck silently. “So, it’s Tommy’s life or Philza’s?”

“The choice is yours.” Dream’s smugness was clear in every part of him, and Tommy fought the urge to flinch away from him.  
Blue eyes flickered between the two weapon wielders, knowing at least one of them would kill him today. Who though? That was the question he was scared to ask.

“Techno...” Philza’s voice was tougher than usual, it sounded as though he’d been yelling, and he looked sternly at the crossbow. “Do the right thing, old friend.”

Techno steeled his nerves and lowered the weapon, hand reaching out to shove Tommy to the floor. Tommy scrambled back against the wall, and shook his head wildly.

Techno raised the weapon again, this time pointing it at the child in question.

”Don’t!” Phil called, but Dream merely pressed the blade closer to silence him.

“Techno wait-“ Tommy whimpered, fear etched into every inch of his body. Techno watched him try to find the words to beg for his life, and was briefly reminded of the festival, when he’d done almost the exact same thing to Tommy’s best friend.

It wouldn’t work. Tommy wasn’t his friend, or his brother. He wasn’t Philza. Techno wouldn’t sacrifice his life for someone who’d used him and hid behind him time and time again. It wasn’t even a choice.

“It’s nothing personal.” Techno muttered, unsure why he wanted Tommy to be aware of that.

“Techno don’t you dare!” Philza pushed back against the sword, a small line of blood falling down his chest. “I’ll never forgive you.”

Techno could live with that. He aimed the weapon, his sights clear, and watched Tommy flinch away, squeezing his eyes shut. Techno’s finger slowly began to tighten on the trigger.

He turned just before the arrow shot, aiming and shooting through the bars of the cage. Dream’s mask shattered on impact, the arrow killing him for the moment. His body flew backwards and he slumped against the wall behind him.

Techno lowered the weapon, and felt his stomach drop at the sight. Dream had dragged his sword back in the same moment he’d been shot, and Philza was soaked in red. He dropped the weapon, and Tommy opened his eyes, finally aware, and quickly taking in what had happened.

“Phil!” Tommy scrambled to the bars and reached for his neck to try and stop the bleeding. He failed, of course. Philza was already too far gone.

Techno stood behind him. Stone faced behind his mask, and hands tightly clenched. Tommy didn’t look at him, too afraid to anger him more, and settled on watching Phil’s last moments, trying to comfort him best he could.

It was silent after that. No more noise at all, almost unnaturally so. That is, until Techno kicked the crossbow across the cage and approached the bars. Tommy flinched back, afraid he was in danger, but relaxed when he saw Techno hit the button outside.

The bars slid open for them, and they were free.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Techno..” Tommy took his hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet. “I’m so….God, I’m so sorry.”

“Phil!” Tommy scrambled to the bars and reached for his neck to try and stop the bleeding. He failed, of course. Philza was already too far gone.

Techno stood behind him. Stone faced behind his mask, and hands tightly clenched. Tommy didn’t look at him, too afraid to anger him more, and settled on watching Phil’s last moments, trying to comfort him best he could.

It was silent after that. No more noise at all, almost unnaturally so. That is, until Techno kicked the crossbow across the cage and approached the bars. Tommy flinched back in fear, shuffling a little farther to the right.

The older man leaned through the bars and grabbed the discarded sword, fingers becoming sticky with blood. Tommy inhales sharply at the implication.

Sure, maybe he did deserve this, Tommy knew that he didn’t deserve Techno’s help against Dream, that he hadn’t even really asked before taking things and hiding with him. And, Phil…There was no denying Phil’s death was on his dirty hands.

Techno’s face was unseen, but the silence gave many answers his voice wouldn’t. His grip adjusted to hold the sword better, and Tommy whimpered.

Techno let his eyes drift to Phil, a silent prayer to whatever might actually be out there to protect Phil, even if he didn’t believe it would do anything. Phil deserved that much at least.

The kid wouldn’t bring him back, but Techno knew if he didn’t do this, Dream would. At least in satisfying the need for revenge, he’d also get Dream to leave him alone.

Tommy’s eyes stared into his soul, terrified and screaming silently for forgiveness. Techno held out a hand to him, not moving more than needed. He wouldn’t stop moving if he did.

Tommy’s relief was overwhelming, the way his shoulders relaxed sent the smallest feeling of warmth through him. The voices called for forgiveness, something they rarely did. But, how could he? His oldest friend was dead, and his hands were staining with his blood.

“Techno..” Tommy took his hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet. “I’m so….God, I’m so sorry.”

He felt the blood from Tommy’s hand slid against his, the sent overwhelming the area. He took a slow breath, and pulled Tommy close, wrapping him in a one armed hug. He did often touch people like this, and the younger knew it was for his benefit in this moment. His cling to him, bloody fingers tight in his cloak.

“Don’t be sorry, Theseus.” Techno mumbled, voice as clear as day. He tightened his hand and made the decision before he could overthink it, sliding the sword between his ribs.

Tommy yelped, still clinging to him as his legs gave out under him. He coughed up blood and choked his way through Techno’s name.

He didn’t stop now, twisting the weapon until his body dropped, silent as the dead, and the voices raged against his skull, violently cursing at him.

Dream’s body was gone now, when Techno turned to look, and he could hear noises come from outside the cage. He faced the bars defiantly and waited for the false god to appear.

He did a moment later, mask pushed up to show his anger riddled face. He grabbed his things quickly, not pausing to look until he was finished, half expecting them to be long gone. Instead, the sight sent him into hysterics.

Dream laughed unrestrained, clutching at his stomach. He laughed and laughed, obviously pleased with the turn of event.

Techno could see Ghostbur lingering behind him, flickering between everyone in confusion. Techno had no words for any of them, only silence.

The ghost began to smile the way he did when alive, the manic expression just as creepy as before. He began to laugh softly, and then more aggressively alongside Dream, who paid him no mind. Fingers clutched at his ghostly face, not sure what was happening, and Techno saw Wilbur again.

Dream’s laughs slowed so he could breath, wiping tears from his eyes with a wide smile. “Good to see you again, Lycomedes.”


End file.
